Missing Cig
by IceMaize
Summary: Missing cigarettes and a missing captain. As Sanji searches for them, eavesdropping ensues. (Completed but might add more chapters)
1. Sanji

Note: Just a simple idea I thought. Could've went to more ways than one, and SO VERY MUCH BETTER BUT this is it. Enjoy.

* * *

Sanji, as any other man, _always_ keeps track of his things. His food, meat, clothes, magazines, photographs and even his damn cigarettes.

So when he realizes that his cigarette box is short of _one_ , he is nothing but confused. Had he miscounted? Had he dropped one during the fight? There were so many possibilities. _Well, there's always a first time for everything,_ he tells himself. Nevertheless, his mind isn't put at rest. The rest of the day, he spends it going over countless scenarios where his cigarette could have fell out. Countless possibilities and so much doubt. He couldn't have been that careless.

He sleeps, his mind still mulling over the thought of his own carelessness. He doesn't tell anyone when he finds himself awake in the wee hours, having dreamt of that damn marimo laughing at him for losing _just that one cigarette._ Frustration fills his body to the core till he finds himself unable to lull himself to sleep.

He looks around, having slept on the top bunk beds, and remarks how unusual that everyone was accounted for. _Is Law on the lookout?_ As he thinks so, he then stares at the empty bunk bed in the centre. Comically, a dotted outline of a straw-hat captain appeared in his head. Always prepared for anything as a Straw Hat member, ' _unusual_ ' was a word of little rarity. _Law can't be trying to double-cross them, can he?_

Sanji washes away the thought of Law pushing his captain off the railing laughing maniacally and drinking all their booze in triumph. _That's impossible._ Luffy isn't that weak, he tells himself as he reaches to grab his cigarette box.

His hand grabs thin air, and he looks at the spot where his trusty little box lay every night.

His eye twitches at the disappearance of his cigarette box and the mystery of why a f-ing _leaf_ , _of all things_ , was there. He grabs it like a dead fish ready to be cut into _millions_ of pieces and glared at it. There was only one explanation.

 _Law._

 _Of course_ , he thinks to himself. Law looked as if he was stoned 24/7, killed people for a living and was an addict of all the things the devil loved. _Who else would it be?_

Silently, he moves himself to leave the men's quarters to deal with a certain fellow.

No one was in sight. Well, except Kin'emon, who was on night watch duty with… _Luffy?_

"Yo, Kin'emon. Don't tell me that rubber idiot is off napping while you're doing all the work," he says, letting his hands automatically reach into his pants pocket for a quick light but he feels nothing.

Damn it.

He feels like an idiot as he tries to kick away the thoughts of a dumbass marimo laughing at the back of his head.

"Oh yes, good morning, Sanji-dono!" Kin'emon greets, and Sanji duly notes to himself that it isn't exactly morning yet. He looked back at the swordsman. "Luffy-dono is conversing with Law-dono right not!"

Sanji quirks his eyebrow. Now, _that_ was something Sanji would like to see.

"I see."

What can those two possibly talk about? Sanji finds himself unable to comprehend, much less _imagine_ how their interaction would be. All that was coming to mind was nothing more than Luffy bugging Law or shoving meat in his face and ignoring whatever Law could possibly be trying to say.

 _"Shishishishishishi!"_

Luffy's faint laughter resounds through the quiet ship, and Sanji looks up.

 _The crow's nest?! That's where Nami-swan's important mappings are!_

His anger boils at the thought of Luffy _and possibly Law_ messing Nami-swans documents and he rushes to the crow's nest.

The journey is short and his shoes tapping against the wooden steps are close to silent, and as he opens the entrance roughly and opens his mouth ready to get his captain in line, he recoils.

 _No one's here._

Sanji then looks at the ceiling. _Of course._

"You're so funny, Torao!"

Sanji hears his captain's laugh, clicks his tongue and decides to leave until –

Law sighs heavily. "Even so, I didn't peg you as a smoker, Mugiwara-ya."

Sanji looks up with shock and anger. _Luffy smokes?! AND stole my cigarettes?!_ Sanji can already imagine the look on Luffy's face when he tells him _no meat for lunch because he stole his cigarettes!_

"Well, it's only once in a while. Only when I'm stressed."

Sanji's face changes to one of curiosity and surprise. _Why is Luffy stressed?_ _Is his cooking not enough to give his body enough nutrients and energy?_

"Ah, I understand. Puts you at ease, doesn't it?"

Sanji fights the urge to burst out and kick his idiotic captain and his ally for stealing his cigarettes and chooses to instead, relax himself. He ignores how these two captains seem to have an understanding of each other, jealous that Luffy had to confide in someone else other than his crew. _His nakama._

"Yeah." He hears Luffy answer him, with such content and calm voice that Sanji blinked his eyes hard. Moments of Luffy like this, were moments he like to remember. Luffy isn't always a fan of being a leadership figure, at least in the norm ways, and those precious moments, were among his treasured memories. One to always remind himself and others how strong his captain is.

 _What's with the 'I understand' that Law's talking about? Luffy barely stresses, if anything, he stresses everyone out more than necessary!_ Sanji can't help himself disagreeing, but to be honest, he knows that Luffy is a human being as well. Not even Luffy is as strong as iron and titanium bars inside. Maybe he's giving himself an excuse to stay, _for his cigarettes' justice_ , or his captain, or something. He understands, but he wants to stay. Even if that means eavesdropping.

"This," he hears Law say and pause, "This helps you stay strong, doesn't it?"

"Well, I'm _always_ strong." Sanji smirks at himself. _That's my captain._ "I guess it helps me from breaking down."

The smirk loosens up and Sanji realises that he's got quite a similar use of his ciggies during his time in need. Stress and anxiety, it helps when he takes a _puff from his first cigarette, a taste of heaven_ , and he's reminded of the many times he emptied his box in dire situations.

He thinks he understands.

"I see." Law sounds understanding, Sanji notes. He knows Law is a good guy, with the word of his captain, and he prides himself at finding out this side of him that he has yet to discover. In his mind, he laughs back at the _marimo_.

"What do _you_ do?"

"I cut up organs and push them around in their body."

 _What in the f-_

"Shishishishsishi! That must calm you down then!"

"In a way."

 _Of course_ Luffy would be the only person to actually find that understandable within _seconds_ finding out. Sanji stares at the wooden floors, and if the floors could talk, they wouldn't be talking because Sanji would just shut them up with the stomp of his foot. _Does he always think through his 'adventures'?_ It sure doesn't seem like it, Luffy always seemed to be of spontaneity. But then again, everyone has different ways of 'planning'. _Maybe Luffy just has a way with it?_

"Mugiwara-ya. You do know what's going to happen once Doflamingo is defeated, don't you?"

"Hmm.. I've got a rough idea." He hears Luffy hum in a frustrated manner. "But we'll be okay!"

Sanji then mentally knocks himself over his head. _See! He_ doesn't _actually think it through!_

"We'll be targets of the Four Emperors, and everyone around the world. It'll be chaos."

He really wishes he has his cigarettes. _Chaos…_

Sanji hears his captain laugh, telling himself how the laugh doesn't sound any different from the usual _shishsishi whatever shit_ and notices Law sigh.

"Everyone will be hot on our tails."

"Tough job we have." Sanji hears Law say, and maybe it's just his imagination but he hears a tinge of happiness? _Maybe Law was more alike to Luffy than he thought._

"Not when you have _nakama_ around." That confidence makes Sanji smile. "Like mine!"

 _That's right, Law!_ He pulls himself back from the small victory against what, he doesn't know as well but it _is_ still a victory, he tells himself.

"Your nakama won't be forever, mugiwara-ya."

"I'll make it so." Luffy pauses. "Until they reach their dreams."

It is that moment that Sanji pauses his thoughts. His thoughts pause and then he goes on a rollercoaster ride of feelings and stuff like –

He stops. He stops himself from thinking more and proceeds to leave. Privacy is something important to him, and he will not breach it upon his captain.

 _Luffy is my captain._

And he'll stick by his rubbery side no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Whatchu guys think? Stay tuned for the next!


	2. Luffy

Note: I wrote it from Luffy's POV, but I can't exactly tell if it's obvious, but that's why the constant use of 'Torao' instead of 'Law'. And he's a little OOC here. A captain-style side I always sorta imagined him to have, even if not so serious. Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy opens his eyes and readjusts himself to the darkness of his surroundings. The men's quarters is quiet, save for the snoring of the Straw Hat men. Luffy remembers what Nami said, that they'd reach Dressrosa in approximately twelve hours so a good night's rest should be acquired.

He slept. Now he's awake. Well, that's one thing done.

The worry and anxiety is burning up in his body and right now, all Luffy wants is – a _puff, a drag,_ a taste of bitter in his mouth. He silently walks from the room, away from everyone, all the while holding a cigarette box in hand.

It's okay. Sanji wouldn't mind.

He closes the door behind him, and mentally kicks himself because Torao is there, _sleeping_ just outside. Why is he mentally kicking himself? Well, it's because, he thinks to himself as he stares at Torao and vice versa, Torao is awake.

 _Shi-_

"Mugiwara-ya. What are you doing awake?" Torao asks, and Luffy can't help but wonder, _why did Torao not ask?_

"Thinking," Luffy simply answers.

He had two choices. Alone time or Captain time. Stressing himself out alone isn't fun, so why not bring someone to join him? Luffy smiles as he looks at Torao tense up.

"What are you-"

Luffy's already wrapping his arm around Torao's body and then launches them both up in the air, to land on top of the crow's nest. He smiles as he watches Law make himself comfy, ignoring the complaint of having a backache.

Luffy enjoys the cool sea breeze that hits his skin and relaxes to the soothing sound of waves hitting the ship. Thinking of Dressrosa makes him tremble with excitement. Yet, he doesn't deny the weird anxiety he feels bubbling inside him.

He knows Torao is looking at him, and he hears him sigh before he asks, "Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing?"

Luffy has an answer. "Thinking."

"Of?"

Luffy thinks. "Dressrosa."

"Are you worried, Mugiwara-ya?"

Instead of saying yes, he answers, "It's what a captain does."

He knows that Torao would understand.

Torao doesn't ask for a while after that. He hears a door close but doesn't heed it. Kin'emon was around, anyway.

 _Is this the right path?_

Wordlessly, he removes a cigarette from the pack and put it between his lips, then offers Torao one. Torao seems to be beyond shocked.

"Shishishishishi!"

With his free hand, he lights his, and boy, would he _love_ to see Torao's face like that again. Priceless. Despite the shock, Torao takes one and lights his.

"How do you know I smoke?"

Luffy ignores the weird sound of wood thuds and shrugs, maybe Kin'emon was doing some sword practice or something?

"You look like you do!" Luffy says, happy to give Torao such an obvious answer. "And your lips are kinda black!"

Torao's face seem to stiffen up and it seems like he's trying hard not to explode. Luffy laughs again, noticing the wooden thud from underneath, then takes a puff from the rolled thing.

 _What's Kin'emon doing?_

"You're so funny, Torao!"

He sees Law blow out smoke before saying, "Even so, I didn't peg you as a smoker, Mugiwara-ya."

"Well, it's only once in a while. Only when I'm stressed," Luffy answers honestly. He doesn't lie to his nakama. They've just never asked him.

"Ah, I understand. Puts you at ease, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Luffy breathes out with his huff of smoke. He's right. Torao really does understand.

Luffy feels a feeling of satisfaction or relief wash over him, he can't tell which it is, but he feels happy. _It wasn't just him then._ The weight on his shoulders seem to feel lighter and somehow, Luffy cheers for himself in his head as he tells himself that _he's lighter now_. He can walk a little faster and jump a little higher because his shoulders don't feel so heavy anymore.

"This," Luffy looks at Torao as the fluffy-hatted captain says. Torao's gaze is soft, Luffy notices, as he gestures to the cigarettes, the smoking. "This helps you stay strong, doesn't it?"

Luffy smirks as he watches Torao take a puff. What is Torao even talking about? "I'm _always_ strong."

However, he knows what Torao means and gives a small smile when he sees him holding himself back from rolling his eyes. "But," Luffy starts softly. "I guess it helps me from breaking down."

Torao just answers, "I see."

Luffy doesn't overlook the understanding tone of the other captain, and the smile lingers for a while on the rubbery face. He reminisces his past fights; the ones before the War of the Best, before the 2-year reunion. He sees Sabaody, Thriller Bark, Alabasta, Jaya, Skypiea, and how he's always been able to win. He always tells himself he is _strong,_ strong-willed, determined, brave. He is the _captain_ and the face of the crew, thus, he must be the strong and the unyielding.

He takes a long drag from his cigarette. Nonetheless, those are things he tells himself at the time to keep his feet firm. Looking back, _could it possibly be just pure beginner's luck like they all say?_

Well, that could wait. There is the other question he has at hand and he has to ask it now or he'd forget –

"What do _you_ do?" Luffy is keen to hear the answer. He doesn't expect anything but if he had to guess, it would be –

"I cut up organs and push them around in their body," Torao answers as he breathes out from his drag.

"Shishishishishishishi! That must calm you down then!" Luffy doesn't hold himself back from laughing, because that's so _Torao._

"In a way."

 _I guess we all have our little quirks._ It makes him wonder if Shanks has one. Maybe drinking?

"Mugiwara-ya. You do know what's going to happen once Doflamingo is defeated, don't you?"

"Hmm… I've got a rough idea." He hasn't actually thought of it actually. Tonight is actually the night he lets himself ponder the countless scenarios, possibilities, consequences, _aftereffects._ But with the fluffy-hatted captain by his side at the moment, he doesn't allow his mind to stray. He quickly pushes away thoughts of bloody bodies, injuries, fatalities, enemies, powers and – "But we'll be okay!"

 _We'll be okay._

He thinks of his beloved crew and takes another drag.

 _We must be okay. I won't lose anyone again._

His face has already lost its smile, and for a while, his whole persona is seemingly dreary.

"We'll be targets of the Four Emperors, and everyone around the world. It'll be chaos."

 _Chaos._ It reminds him of Ace, his beloved big brother; the War, the blood, the pain, the power, the people, _the fire._

Somehow in his mind's turmoil of nostalgia, he doesn't notice the other captain sigh. He really doesn't want to remember it now. Especially with Torao by him, Dressrosa by daybreak, _nakama_ on board.

"Everyone will be hot on our tails." Luffy lets himself be brought back to his conversation with Torao and he forces himself to pay _extra_ attention to the man, careful not to remind himself of the horrid war and blood spilled that day.

He turns to look at Torao, who takes a deep draw. _Does he mean something?_

"Tough job we have." Torao finishes with a small smile.

Luffy mirrors that smile. _Oh yeah, there isn't any point._

 _However…_

"Not when you have nakama around. Like mine!" Luffy instinctively reaches for his hat and clasps it. _My nakama are strong._ Luffy smiles, thanking the stars and thinking to himself how lucky he is to find such a crew.

"Your nakama won't be forever, mugiwara-ya."

 _I know._ Of course he knows. It would be ridiculous of him to think they would stay merrily forever together. Although, it doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Even though he knows so, just as he does when he fights, he tells himself something different.

"I'll make it so." Luffy looks up to the stars, unable to think or even look at Torao. _At least…_ "Until they reach their dreams."

Because that is the only thing he can do for them, as a friend, and as a captain.

He takes another drag with Torao, and watch as the smoke dissipates into the starry sky.

Maybe, he could just relax; even if he had been doing so all the while before Grand Line, New World and _Kuma_. Maybe he could just roll with it.

And maybe, just maybe, Luffy thinks as he sneaks a look at Torao, _maybe it'll all be okay._

..

It is a calm night and somehow, five minutes later, he finds himself and Torao showing off respective cigarette tricks.

"What? That's nothing! Look at this, Mugiwara-ya."

"Cool! But, I bet you can't do this!"

The silence of the night is filled with laughter and Luffy ignores all worries in his heart.

* * *

Note: What did you think? I was thinking of making a Law POV version for the third chapter, and then insert and omake, but then again, it all depends if I know how to correctly flow with Law's character. Thanks for reading!


End file.
